Charlotte Hoffman
=Profile= Name: Charlotte "Charlie" De Mignotta Aliases: The Billion Dollar Uberbitch The East Hampton Harlot The Long Island Lolita The Queen Whore of the South Shore The Platinum Card Princess The Jersey Shore Jezebel Height: 5'7 Weight: 118lbs Age: 23 Gender: Female Hometown: Gold Coast, New York Entrance Music: Lady GaGa - "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" Wrestling Style: Unorthadox/High-flying =Biography= An Italian-American, new money party girl from The Hamptons. She doesn't like fighting, but she certainly likes beating people up. She considers herself to be the highest form of life in the universe and believes that anyone unlike her is worthy of constant attack and derision. Charlie doesn't do things for success or money, or even really fame... she's just a b*tch. A massive, relentless, remorseless b*tch. Unlike Rockefeller, she doesn't care about being loved, or winning matches, she just cares about having fun, always at someone else's expense. Sneaky, two faced, manipulative and possessing a crude animal cunning and belies her apparent brain dead, gloss eyed, constantly gum chewing intellectual dullness. She's the stereotypical teenage-movie female villain. She's the cheerleader, the prom queen, the boyfriend stealer, and, in short, just a massive b*tch. =Entrance:= Charlie enters the arena with two body guards, who protect her from fans outstretched hands, or any offensive signs. Charlie ignores the fans totally, with both her hands outstretched on each side of her in a "Talk to the hand..." fashion. Constantly pouting, she never makes eye contact with anyone. When they get ring side, one of the body guards kneels down on all fours, whilst the other take Charlie by the hand, helping her keep her balance as she uses the first body guard as a step to walk up onto the ring apron. Charlie stands on the ring apron until both body guards climb up to join her, and hold the ropes apart, allowing her to effortlessly enter the ring. Attire: Various Gail Kim-esque, tops and hot pants combinations. Knee pads, knee high wrestling boots with shin pads. The colour scheme varies from show to show, but is always a white and gold colour scheme, often incorporating Louis Vuiton style prints, dollar signs, the classic "NY" New York logo (although never when in New York, to avoid any chance of being seen as a home town face) and pictures of Long Island. =Moveset= Normal Moves: Open hand slap Knife edge chop Various low blows Various eye gouges Various roudhouse kicks Yakuza kick Various knees Head scissor take down Snap suplex Chop block Corner foot choke Various "Out of nowhere" pins, small package, victory roll etc. Crossbody Hurricanrana Leg lariat Signature Moves: Limousine Lariet (The Miz's clothesline in the corner, where his feet go between the ropes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3jxGrfGyZM) Crystal Death (Charlie lifts her opponent up in a reverse DDT, rest her opponent's feet on the top rope, and then hits a reverse DDT. Basically Randy Orton's DDT on the ropes, but backwards) South Forkensteiner (Reverse frankensteiner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z37_aJPXUOo) From Long Island With Love (Shining Wizard http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYFamJ0jxBc&feature=related) Painkiller Abuse (Snapmere driver http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7QzywCUxMA) Finishing Move: Gold Digger (Spinning Impaler http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83sowVpQz9g) =Trivia= Know To Dislike: Todd Grisham. Unlike Rockefeller, she can't remotely stand him Teams with: Johnny Rockefeller Category:Female Wrestlers